Mood Killer
by Shinsei Roma-san
Summary: In which Prussia has some... /fun/ times with Canada's curl, and you should /all/ know what comes after that This story contains homosexual relationships AKA love making , please don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff.


***ahem* H-Hi there. Um… this is the first doujinshi that I've written.. I hope you like it.. a-and no flames, please. I'm doing my best here guys. This is a one-shot!**

**Oh this is rated M due to the shmexy times that are being had. And curl rape. But that goes along with the fun shmexy times. Um…. Oh and there is a surprise at the end, so have fun with that. So yeah. I'm not going to bore you with some, ridiculously long A/N or anything, so I'm just going to go right on to the damn disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately, I do not own APH, WSH, or PIWH. These, wonderful anime/manga belong to Hidekaz Himaruya (****秀和日丸や****). If I did own it however… *evil thoughts and sudden nosebleed***

"Oi! Matthew!" Canada heard a loud pounding at his door. He exited his kitchen and walked to the front of his house.

"Y-Yes?" He asked quietly.

"It's the awesome me! Let me in!" Canada sighed.

"What is it Gilbert?" He heard a quiet "Kesesese~" through the door. Canada shuddered.

"It's cold and raining out here! And West kicked me out for drinking all of his beer!" Canada broke at that point, slowly opening the door. Standing in front of him, was a shivering, dripping wet, and smirking Prussia.

"Gilbert! You're soaked!" Canada grabbed the ex-nation's wrist and pulled him inside forcefully.

"Yow! _Mein Gott_ Mattie you hurt me!" Canada let go of his wrist and mumbled an apology, letting the Prussian continue.

"Wait. _You_ hurt the awesome _me_? Something is very wrong here." Canada's eyes turned slightly darker as he spoke.

"Hey! I can be tough when I want!" He shook his head violently, his curl moving along with him, catching Prussia's attention.

"Hey Birdie?" Canada grimaced at the ridiculous nickname, but looked up anyways.

"Yes Prussia?"

"What's this?" Gilbert took hold of Matthew's curl, and immediate blush spreading across the younger man's face.

"P-Prussia! C-Can you p-please let go-o of th-that?" The long, quiet moan that filled the room after Canada finished his sentence only peaked the Prussian's curiosity. An evil smirk worked its way to Prussia's lips. Wanting to hear Canada moan again, he tugged the curl once more.

"What? You mean _this_?" He yanked the curl harder, adoring the noises of arousal that the small man in front of him was making. This only excited the albino further, his pants growing slightly too tight in the front. Prussia groaned at the slight pleasure of the fabric rubbing against his self-proclaimed "5 meters". Locating the nearest wall, he shoved Canada against it, one hand pinning him down, the other still stroking that pesky curl. Gilbert stuffed his knee between Matthew's legs, pressing up slightly. This only got the Canadian more excited down below, as Prussia felt something hard against his thigh. Canada let a few more delicious moans escape soft lips that Prussia so much wanted to ravish and claim as his own. '_And you know what? That's exactly what the awesome me is going to do! Kesesesesese~_'. Still running his fingers along Canada's stray curl, he leaned down and roughly kissed the younger nation. Normally, Canada would have blushed profusely and backed away, mumbling incoherent apologies. But ever since Prussia had discovered what his curl did, he wanted to attack Prussia's gorgeous lips. Now that the albino was kissing him, he moaned slightly into Prussia's mouth and kissed back enthusiastically. Canada wriggled his hands out of Prussia's grasp and wrapped them around his neck. The Prussian licked the younger man's lower lip, asking permission to seize his mouth. Canada happily obliged, opening his mouth allowing the albino's tongue to slip in and explore the wet cavern. Canada shoved his own tongue into the other's mouth, rubbing it along his superior's own wet muscle. At this point, both men were extremely turned on, and wanted to rip each other's clothes off and ravage their bodies. Canada started these actions, by beginning to un-button Prussia's shirt. Gilbert smirked and pulled away from Matthew's mouth.

"That eager, huh Birdie~?" Prussia asked. Canada nodded and continued undoing the Prussian's shirt. Gilbert smirked again, then continued to kiss the younger boy, while starting to undo his shirt. Within minutes, they were both naked and still making out on the wall. Prussia pulled away, panting.

"Birdie~" He held up three fingers to his lover's face. "Suck."

Canada greedily took the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them, making sure that they were evenly coated with saliva. Prussia took back his fingers, and reached his hand down towards Canada's vital regions.

"Okay Canada, I'm going to put one in now." He looked up for approval, and seeing Canada nodding, slowly pushed a finger inside. Prussia looked at Canada's face, and upon noticing the slightly pained expression, stopped short.

"Canada…?" Prussia asked.

"Y-Yeah?" the shy nation answered.

"Have you done this before?"

"N-Non…" Canada looked extremely embarrassed, but who could blame him? He just admitted that he was still a virgin to the second most perverted country on the planet!

"Oh… Well don't worry Birdie! The awesome me will make your first time as awesome as possible, Okay?" Prussia was pretty confident that Canada would have a good time. Especially if it was with him.

Canada nodded. "O-Okay."

Prussia smirked and continued to prepare the small nation for the much larger thing to come. After pumping his finger for a while, he added a second one. Canada let out an audible gasp, followed by a quiet moan. This just made Gilbert's pride grow, including his ever present erection, even more. Soon, he added the third and final finger, and Canada winced and moaned louder. Swirling his fingers around for a moment, he accidentally brushed the Canadian's prostate, making him arch his back and scream in ecstasy. The ex-nation smirked more and hit that spot again, just wanting to hear the younger man scream for him. A quick glance at Canada's face told Prussia that he was ready for the real thing. So Gilbert removed his fingers from the other country's entrance, earning a small whimper of protest.

"Ready for the real thing, Birdie?" Prussia asked.

Canada nodded, spreading his legs wider to accommodate the larger man. Prussia gently thrust in, and a large moan was emitted from the man below him. He stopped pushing in at about half way, not wanting to hurt his young lover.

A loud bang was heard as the door to the house was slammed open, and both Prussia and Canada immediately stopped what they were doing, staring at the doorway.

"HEY MARKUS! WHERE ARE YOU MA-," America stopped short at the door to the hall the two lovers were currently using to make love. "…oh my god.. EW!" America dropped his large soda and sprinted away from the pair.

"Well…," Prussia chuckled nervously. "That's a bit of a mood killer, isn't it?"


End file.
